Mass Effect: Relativity
by N.Mariie
Summary: This Story takes place on 2187, after the destruction of the collector base. Specter Abel Renen Green is on a top secret mission and needs the help of his long lost friend, Nyla Marie Mathews. Experiencing love, hurt, death and treason along the way.
1. Prologue: Need

Prologue: Need.

Three long but stubby fingers ran up and down the orange tinted screen of a small but hacked data-pad. One of the fingers swayed pass each sentence, carefully reading each word. Those fingers carefully made there way through the sides of the pad. The orange glow could now reflect what looked like a male Quarian. His body suit was a little more advanced then most human suits or armor. His helmet was of a blue crystal which covered the majority of his face. Where his mouth was supposed to be, lay a metal oval which was part of the suit and helmet. The metal orb glowed as the male Quarian spoke.

"This is an outstanding profile commander" His accent not hidden as his voice mellowed out of his helmet. "One of the top students whom graduated in the alliance academy, Her Tech skills are outstanding, and her biotics off the chart even with the old L2 implants." The Quarian's excitement could be heard through his electronic voice. "Look at this; she even had personal sniper rifle training as a sentinel!"

The shadow of a man could now be seen pacing back and fourth behind the surprised Quarian.

"She even completed the N-7 training…" The Quarian paused and with a grimace added.

"Head's up commander, she might be as good as you."

"You'd be surprised." The male retorted.

The man grunted. The Quarian paused and with little hesitation, casually threw the data pad on the metal desk in front of him.

"_I'm_ surprised you, did not recruit her earlier, commander."

The man paused; his dark silhouette was barely visible with the non existent background. The Quarian stud up, took two steps and added.

"Are you ok commander?"

The man sighed, a small shake could be seen through out the silhouette of his head and with a short silence, he added.

"No, no… You're right… I should have recruited her earlier… It's just… Well she's alliance and-"

The Quarian cut him off saying.

"Oh Keelah! You've successfully recruited an assassin, a mercenary and not to mention this exiled Quarian! Alliance should be the least of your worries."

The man continued his groaning. He carefully walked towards the desk and picked up the data-pad. He took a long look at it and sighed.

"Set the coordinates for the Citadel, we are moving immediately."

"As you wish, commander."

The man was now left alone in dark room, still staring the unknown woman's profile. He chuckled and the whispered.

"Nyla…"


	2. Chapter one: Arrival

Chapter one:

_Nyla M. Mathews expectedly arrives at the Citadel on shore leave. As she settles in, she finds out something… unexpected from her comrade which makes her relive a horrible memory._

Arrival

Nyla strolled through the semi-crowded docking bay in the citadel. Her skin shined from all the sweat and dirt the past mission had left on the complexion. Alliance Military didn't usually allow shore leaves, but this was an exception. This particular team has had a rough few months. A new mission was taken place on human colonies in the Terminus Systems. A project that the alliance has been activating ever since the colony abductions began to grow. The mission is to affiliate these colonies within alliance space. Alliance was to offer any assistance to the designated colony and install two defense towers at each far side of that colony, a mission that took an unexpected turn when this team arrived at their assigned colony. They had found Batarian slave traders whom had taken the colony hostage. Some Batarian blood was shed, Reinforcements soon came and took the rest of the Batarians and mercenaries, but it was nothing that Alliance couldn't handle. Now they were seen like heroes, which made their job much easier. After a few days alliance awarded a week of shore leave at the Citadel, the heart of the galaxy. Sure, it was not much for their liking, but it was all the Alliance could afford.

The docking bay did not seem much different; Alliance does a good amount of visiting here. There were a few Turian frigates here and there, C-Sec patrol ships, and one Cruiser named: SSV Aquiles. Design wise it looked like a strange mix between an Asari frigate and a Turian patrol ship.

Lieutenant Nyla Marie Mathews was a quite a beautiful young woman. Standing at a partially tall height of 5'7'', though her height was meaningless when compared to other Alliance personnel. Her pale white skin fit perfectly against her rosy lips and cheeks. Her eyes where bright hazel, and usually look like a strange mixture of light brown and yellow. She wore her Alliance suit that was still dirty and covered in all kinds of concoctions. Her dark brown, straight hair was up in a bun, although it was quite long. Even though Nyla was a mess, she still looked beautiful. She walked with two other men. One who was of an Asian heritage and wore her same suit and the other who looked of a Latin background. With black curly hair and brown eyes, the tall man stood walked at her left as her Asian companion walked on her right. Both of the men where handsome and acquired normal and strong features.

"So, what do you say Mathews, your room or mine?" The Latin man said. His arm swiftly moved from his side to her shoulder. They continued to walk as this man stared directly at her while the Asian laughed.

"Shut it, Rivera—" Nyla joked, pushing his arm off of her shoulder. She placed and expression of disgust, only to annoy her friend, not like she actually felt repulsed by such a handsome man. "—I rather sleep with a Krogan."

"Oh, you're jumping to conclusions Marie; he never said he wanted to sleep with you." The Asian retorted, still laughing. All three of them arrived at the elevator doors where Nyla summoned it by pressing a blue button

"A Krogan?" Lt. Rivera said. The doors of the elevator swooshed open, as two human C-Sec officers and one Turian C-sec officer walked out. They walked in the elevator and pressed the button that would lead them to the C-Sec office, where they would each take a Rapid Transit to the local hotel where the alliance had already booked their rooms. Nyla laughed and responded.

"Yes a Krogan." She glared at Rivera for two short seconds ending the sarcasm.

"Oh, c'mon Marie we both know that if you had to choose between a Krogan and Daniel, You'd choose him" The instigating Asian said. "Now if it was a Hanar, well that's a different story."

Both of the puzzled friends stared at him in confusion.

"You know, with all the extra tentacles and such." The Asian continued, ending with a small snicker.

Nyla and Daniel burst into laughter at the joke their friend had made. It's been quite a while since they've had time to settle down and have a good laugh.

"You're disgusting!" Lt. Daniel Rivera muttered out between laughter

Once they reached the C-sec office, they walked in silence towards the rapid transit where Rivera to hailed a cab for the three. Before the cab would arrive, Rivera turned around and said.

"So, some of the guys are going to the Eternity bar tonight to… you know… celebrate and we would really like you to show up." Daniel seemed slightly nervous.

"Oh, guys I'm really tired, I don't know…" Her body now seemed quite relaxed as she used the Rapid Transit stand as an arm-rest.

"Oh, C'mon Marie, It's just a few rounds of drinks, besides alcohol is relaxing!" Her Asian friend added, encouraging Lt. Rivera.

"That's a sweet thought Haruko, but I think I rather set this one out." She smiled sarcastically at Lt. Haruko.

"Look, go for at least one round and if you still feel tired well, I'll personally escort you back to the hotel, okay?" Daniel added, enthusiastically.

"Hmm" their cab arrived behind her. The black vehicle opened its doors behind the thinking woman. "Fine I'll go, but you're paying my drinks Dan."

Rivera smiled, a little relieved just to know he'd see her later that night. His face seemed to shine now.

Haruko entered the Vehicle first as the other two followed. The ride was short and fast. They arrived at the wards a few feet away from their hotel. Once they got out they quickly walked towards the Sylex, an Asari run hotel. Behind the desk was a Matriarch Asari attending a male Quarian who was asking to book a room just for one day. Once the three of them arrived at the counter desk, Nyla couldn't help but to faintly stare at the Quarian for a few brief seconds. You slightly never see a Quarian, never less at the Citadel.  
"May I please have your credit-chit, good sir?"  
The Quarian took his credit-chit and complied with the Asari. Once the Matriarch began to scan his chit, The Quarian glanced at Nyla breaking her stare. Nyla quickly gathered her thoughts and placed her view back at the counter. The Matriarch returned his credit-chit and said.

"Ok, I think we have everything set, you're room 508, 5th floor; all you have to do is scan your chit on the scanner that will be located at the left side of the door. You're chit will be your key in and out of our facilities. Have a pleasant stay at Sylex." The Matriarch was barely able to finish as the Quarian walked away. She cleared her throat and placed her attention towards the trio.

"Good evening, Welcome to the Sylex Hotel, How may I help you?" She asked.

"We're Alliance Military Marines; we have rooms booked under our Commanding Officer, Captain Richardson." Lt. Rivera said, his voice now sounded much more proper compared to a few moments ago.

Nyla kept her view locked on Quarians back, whom stood in front of the Elevator with his Omni-Tool out, hesitating as he worked around with it.

"Ah yes, shore leave I presume-." She began to type on he computer. "-I few other Marines just came in a few moments ago. May I please have your credit-chit?" The Asari stuck out her blue arm and smiled. "This will only take a few moments."

Nyla, Daniel and Lt. Haruko took their credit-chit out, handing them to the Asari. She began to scan the first one and type some things in the computer that showed up on a holographic screen.

"Here we are, Lieutenant Cho Haruko? You'll be placed in room number…-" She took a short glance at the holographic screen. "-302, on the 3rd floor. Here you go, good sir." Haruko stuck his hand out. She gracefully placed the chit in his hand and continued. She began to scan the second chit as Nyla continued to focus her attention on the busy Quarian. "Ok, Mister… Daniel Rivera" The Matriarch stumbled some on her words, obviously not used to pronouncing human names. She ended her previous scanning and added. "You'll be staying in room number 200, on the 2nd floor. Now, to the last one." She gave him his chit, and began to scan the last one. Nyla switched her view to the Asari Matriarch. After typing a few things, The screen suddenly froze. "This is odd."

Nyla noticed the glitch on the screen, and quickly looked back at the Quarian who was now, nowhere in sight.

"May I ask what happened?" Nyla said, both of her hands on the counter top.

"Oh its nothing-." The Asari tried to cover up the partial malfunction, trying not to give her a bad impression of the hotel. "—as soon as the scanner picked up on your chit, it froze. It has happened before, when changes are made to the rooms... Like when someone forgets to check out, and leaves for example. It's probably just a design oversight though, nothing to worry about."

Her words were not as reassuring as the screen that suddenly came out of its frozen state.

"There we go." The Asari said, sounding more like a sigh, then a phrase. "Room 509, 5th floor." She handed her the credit chit and finished."All of your belongings should arrive shortly, if not already there. All you have to do is scan your chit on the scanner that will be located on the left side of your entrance. Your chit will be the key in and out of all of our facilities.  
A personal link to the front desk is accessible for any military personnel. The Elevator is located at the far side of the hotel, to your right. I hope you have a pleasant stay at the Sylex."

The trio mumbled their thank you, and walked towards the elevator.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Cho Haruko muttered as he summoned the elevator.

"What the Quarian you mean?" Rivera said, as all three walked in the elevator.

"Yeah." Cho ended.

Each of them pressed their floors and the elevator quickly rushed up.

The first one to go was Rivera, at the second floor. The metal doors swung open as Lt. Rivera walked out.

"So, I'll see you two tonight." Lt Rivera stood outside of the elevator, staring in. His glare completely locked on Nyla.

"Bring your credits with you Lieutenant; you're going to need them." Nyla retorted, as the metal doors swung back closed.

Cho stared at Nyla and with a short cough he said,

"You know… You should really think about Daniel."

"What do you mean?" Nyla stared at him confused; the comment was clearly out of the blue.

"Well… he's been talking a lot about you lately and I mean, do you see the look on his face when—." The door swung open, startling the robust Asian. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He added. Cho walked out of the elevator, pressing his left hand on the sensor, and continued. "I know what the regulation states and everything… but-." He stared at the floor and back at her. "—just think about it." He ended. Lt. Haruko stepped back from the elevator, and quickly the doors sprung back closed.

Nyla was stunned. It's not like she doesn't find Lt. Rivera attractive, or that his personality isn't welcoming enough. Frankly Nyla didn't care much about Alliance regulations, it's not like she hasn't broken them before. If it was up to her, she would have probably noticed Lt. Rivera's apparent attraction to her long before this conversation even rose. But no, it was something much more complicated than that. Nyla's beloved heart belongs to another. Better yet, not given, but taken away from her; a tragic love story that ends with a heartbroken damsel and an emotionless hero. It's easy to say to move on but all her efforts to forget such a tragedy end in failure. The bitter reminder off such a memory can make her stomach turn and her adrenaline to shut down and just the slight reminder that he's out there, chipper and well, makes her furious. But still she stud, tall and strong.

The metal elevator doors swung back open, breaking Nyla's train of thought. She quickly stormed out, her mind clearly now in another place. She passed a few rooms before finding hers and quickly took her credit-chit out to scan it before the door. The door took several seconds to analyze the chit, but successfully opened a few moments later. Nyla quickly rushed in and shut the door behind her. She leaned on the door behind her and closed her eyes, which didn't make much of the difference comparing it to the darkness of the unlit room. She began to trace back her thoughts to where she had left them.

_His cinnamon skin glistened from the sweat in his body. A gun shot was heard, loudly before her. His perfect features looked down upon her bloody face. His black, teary eyes locked on hers. His strong big hands grabbed her shoulders and tight as possible. A mixture of tears and sweat fell down from his face on to her suit. She forced out a smile at him, and with the last of her will power, she whispered out his name._

"_Abel…"_


End file.
